Oh Mother
by daisy-goes-shopping
Summary: Er spürte Potter’s Blick. Er spürte, dass dieser ihn nun mit anderen Augen sah. Er hatte immer gewollt, dass er ihn mit anderen Augen sah, doch nicht aus dem Grund, warum er es jetzt tat.


**Disclaimer:** Orte und Personen gehören Joanne K. Rowling. Das Lied gehört Christina Aguilera. Ich hab nur einige Teile davon benutzt. Der Plot ist meiner.

**Warning:** Gewalt, Angst und 0,000000000001 Andeutung von Slash

Viel Spaß:

Oh, Mother 

Draco lief den Gang entlang, sein Blick stur geradeaus. Er spürte Potter's Blick. Er spürte, dass dieser ihn nun mit anderen Augen sah. Er hatte immer gewollt, dass er ihn mit anderen Augen sah, doch nicht aus dem Grund, warum er es jetzt tat.

Erst war es nur ein Gerücht gewesen. Mit der Ehe der Malfoys stünde es nicht zum Besten. Narcissa trug an grauen regnerischen Herbsttagen eine rießige Sonnenbrille. Lucius habe sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle, seit Harry Potter den Dunklen Lord gestürzt hatte.

„_Ich hab doch gesehen, wie du ihn angemacht hast. Wie du ihm schmachtende Blicke zuwarfst! Verarsch mich doch nicht!"_

„_Du spinnst doch,… das stimmt doch überhaupt nicht. Ich war einkaufen und er ein Verkäufer."_

„_Jetzt lügst du mich auch noch an! Nach allem was ich für dich getan habe! Dreckige Schlampe!"_

„_Lucius, ich bitte dich!"_

_WHAM!_

_Sie taumelte nach hinten, hielt die Hand an ihre Wange und Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen._

„_Raus hier..."_

_Zischte er und sie floh aus dem Raum so schnell sie konnte._

Zuerst hatte es sich natürlich bei den Nachbarn herumgesprochen. Wenn Mrs. Malfoy aus dem Haus ging, dann nur mit Hut, Sonnenbrille und dick geschminkt. Manchmal konnte man laute Stimmen hören, Streit, Geschrei und dann auf einmal Totenstille. Ihr Sohn war ja in Hogwarts und wusste nichts. Der arme Junge...wenn er nach Hause kommt und es erfahren wird...aber es war ja nur ein Gerücht...man wusste nichts genaues...selbstverständlich... .

Draco kam nach Hause. Einen Tag vor Weihnachten.

„Mum, was ist das für ein Fleck in deinem Gesicht?"

„Ach, die dummen Hauselfen...haben die Halle gewischt und ich bin drauf ausgerutscht...ich hatte hohe Schuhe an und..."

„Aber warum hast du dann Flecken im Gesicht?"

„...lass mich doch fertig erzählen. Der Besen lag da und gegen den bin ich geknallt."

„Achso...naja...wo ist Dad eigentlich."

„In seinem Arbeitszimmer. Aber lass ihn in Ruhe arbeiten und begrüße ihn heute Abend."

_She was so young with such innocent eyes_

_She always dreamt of a fairy tale life_

_And all the things that your money can't buy_

_She thought that he was a wonderful guy_

Then suddenly things seemed to change 

_It was the moment she took on his name_

_He took his anger out on her face_

_And she kept all of her pain locked away_

Es war der 24. Dezember, Draco kam von einem Spaziergang zurück. Malfoy Manor sah sehr hübsch aus. _Von außen_. Es hatte geschneit und der Schnee knirschte unter Draco's Schuhen. Er mochte das Geräusch. Beim Abrollen trat er extra fest auf, dann knirschte es lauter.

Er öffnete die Tür und zog seine nassen Sachen aus. Es war so still.

„MOM?"

Schrie er in die Halle.

Keine Antwort.

Er ging auf sein Zimmer, vorbei am Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters.

_Wahrscheinlich bereiten sie eine Überraschung für Weihnachten vor._

„_Wieviel hast du für die Schuhe bezahlt?"_

„_200 Galleonen."_

„_Sag mal Narcissa, warum gibst du so viel Geld für Schuhe aus?"_

„_Morgen ist Weihnachten und du hast gesagt ich soll hübsch..."_

_WHAM!_

_WHAM!_

WHAM! 

Es war der 25. Dezember, sie saßen um den Weihnachtsbaum und Draco packte seine Geschenke aus. Narcissa trug eine dicke Schicht Schminke und auffallend dunkles Augen Make-up.

„Wow, cool! Danke!"

„Gerne mein Schatz!"

„Sie hatten es nur noch in rot, aber nachdem deine Mutter mit dem Verkäufer geflirtet hat, gab es die Ausführung plötzlich doch noch in schwarz."

„Lucius!!"

„Was denn? Gib es doch zu! Es ist dir vor deinem Sohn peinlich, nicht wahr? Tja, Draco, deine Mutter ist zu einer kleinen Hure geworden."

Draco starrte sie beide ungläubig an. Hatte er gerade richtig gehört? Oder drehte er nur langsam durch?

„Lucius!!! Nicht vor Draco!"

„Halt doch deinen Hurenmund! Glaubst du dein Sohn merkt nicht, dass du lügst?"

„Halt deinen Mund. Du bist betrunken wie ein Schwein!"

Draco riss die Augen auf.

Sein Vater stand auf, holte aus und schlug seiner Mutter mitten ins Gesicht. Von der Wucht des Schlages stolperte sie und knallte gegen den Kamin.

„Bist du wahnsinnig?"

Draco lief zu seiner Mutter, die sich mühsam aufrichtete.

„Es ist alles OK mein Schatz, es ist alles OK."

Er wollte ihr aufhelfen.

„Fass sie nicht an."

„Was?"

Draco hatte völlig vergessen, dass sein Vater ja noch im Raum war.

„Ich sagte, du sollst sie nicht anfassen."

„Ich soll sie nicht anfassen? Ich soll sie verdammt noch mal nicht anfassen? DU sollst sie nicht anfassen, du verdammtes Arschloch."

Lucius packte Draco und stieß ihn nach hinten. Er knallte mit dem Kopf gegen den Fensterrahmen. Vor Schmerzen kniff er die Augen zusammen.

Fröhliche Weihnachten! 

_It was the day that he turned on the kid_

That she knew that she just had to leave him 

_So many voices inside of her head_

_Sayin' over and over and over_

_You deserve so much more than this_

Narcissa verlies Lucius und nahm Draco mit. Und die Nachbarn erfuhren es. Und die Slytherineltern erfuhren es. Und deren Kinder. Und das ganze Haus Slytherin. Bis schließlich die ganze Schule davon wusste. Gerüchte und Geheimnisse dieser Art war der Stoff, den Hogwarts wollte.

Alle schauten ihn an.

Narcissa Malfoy hat ihren Mann verlassen. Er hat sie verprügelt und Draco soll er auch geschlagen haben.

Alle fanden es eine vollkommen logische Folgerung, den Mann zu verlassen wenn er einen selbst und das Kind schlug.

_She was so sick of believin his lies_

_And tryin to hide_

_Covering the cuts and bruises_

_So tired of defending her life_

She could have died 

_Fighting for the life of her child_

Lucius hatte gebettelt, gedroht und ihnen aufgelauert. Seine Mutter war am Ende gewesen und sie hatten schließlich das Ministerium eingeschaltet. Sie wussten beide nicht, was sie mit ihm gemacht hatten, doch seitdem hatten sie nie wieder etwas von ihm Lucius gehört.

Potter war ein paar Schritte an ihm vorbeigegangen.

„Potter!"

Er wirbelte herum.

„Potter!"

„Was ist?"

„Potter! Ich bin es leid, von Allen angestarrt zu werden. Die ganzen mitleidigen Blicke und Heucheleien. Spart sie euch einfach. Ich wäre für meine Mutter gestorben und es ist mir egal, was ihr davon haltet. Am Besten haltet ihr einfach eure Klappe. Ihr wisst nicht wie es war, wie er war, ihr wisst gar nichts, ihr wisst einen verdammten Scheiß!"

_Oh mother, we're stronger_

_For all of the tears you have shed_

_Oh mother, don't look back_

_Cause he'll never hurt us again_

_So mother, I thank you_

_For all that you've done and still do_

_You got me, I got you_

_Together we always pull through_

_We always pull through, pull through_

_Oh mother, oh mother, oh mother_

„Ich hab dich nicht deswegen angestarrt, Malfoy!"

„Warum denn dann?"

„Weil ich mich gefragt habe, ob du mit mir ausgehen möchtest? "

**FIN**+

Reviews bitte! Der „Submit Review" Button schenkt euch Kuchen, wenn ihr eine Review hinterlasst!

xoxoxo daisy

Danke an darkwings1 für's betan!

---es ist 01.30 Uhr und ich schreibe morgen eine Kunstklausur...aber man soll die Plotbunnies nehmen wie sie kommen, ne?...---


End file.
